


Fighting Affection

by Akifall



Series: Fighting Affection [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Jaime has had enough of Tormund flirting with Brienne.





	Fighting Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic, I've been Brienne x Jaime mad for a while and just kinda like writing these XD 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jaime couldn’t stand him. 

Tormund, husband of bears and leader of the wildlings was marching towards Brienne Of Tarth armed with what Jaime could only guess to be a weed.  
The red-haired man thrust his ‘gift’ towards Brienne with a suggestive grin and in response she turned on her heel and walked off. 

Tormund didn’t let this deter him however, his eyes glinting as he watched the Lady’s back end.  
“I can hardly wait to see our children giant one.” He spoke loudly. Brienne tensed, and Jaime could see that Brienne was angry, her face turning red from the humiliation as a couple of onlookers giggled.

Tormund mistook her complexion for a blush and his eyes sparkled with hope and lust as she disappeared from his sight.

Jaime took it upon himself and approached the redhead.  
Tormund eyed the Lannister wearily, his hand swept over the place where his battle axe rested. 

“Tormund, wasn’t it?” Jaime asked, extending his golden hand.  
Tormund stared down at him, confused as to what this man wanted.  
Jaime let his hand fall and he snorted, chivalry was clearly wasted on a wildling.  
“I’m Jaime Lannister, perhaps you’ve heard of me?”  
Tormund thought for a moment and then he turned fully to Jaime.  
“Snow’s told me some stories, aye; you’re the sister-fucker.” Tormund said with a dark grin.

Jaime decided he didn’t even need to mask his distaste for the wildling anymore.

“What’s your business with Lady Brienne?” Jaime spat.  
Tormund’s attention was now entirely on what Jaime was talking about, his eyes swept over the Lannister and then he smirked.  
“I want her.” Tormund simply replied  
“You want her?” Jaime questioned.  
“I want her, I’ll take her on whatever surface I can, but I will have her.” Tormund said.

Jaime breathed in calmly, killing the redhead wouldn’t go down well with Snow or the rest of the wildlings.  
“Have you considered how she might be feeling?” Jaime asked instead.  
“Aye, she wants me to.”  
Jaime felt surprised before realizing this was Brienne they were on about. 

“Has she actually told you how she’s felt?” Jaime could see he hit a nerve as Tormund paused.  
“The Lady doesn’t need to, it’s in the eyes.” Tormund spoke after a short moment.

Jamie was getting annoyed; the stubborn wildling was just not taking the hint. 

“Lady Brienne has enough on her mind without someone practically gagging for her attention.”  
“Aye and your tongue don’t hang out at the mere sight of her as well?” Tormund sneered.  
Jaime flinched and looked away briefly. 

“That’s different.” He said with an expression that Tormund could only snort at.  
“You think you’re different, why? Because ladies flock to you? Women like her need to be tamed, ridden like the glorious beasts they are and what a big beast she is, savage just like a wil-“Tormund didn’t get to finish his sentence.

Jaime had punched the wilding straight in his face.  
-

“Where is he?” Brienne asked through gritted teeth.  
The guard motioned the lady to follow him and brought her a candle as she found the cage she was looking for.  
“Bit small for my liking.” Jaime complained as Brienne came into view.  
“You were acting like a dog so you’ll be treated like one.” Brienne replied. Jaime chuckled and shook his chains at her.  
“So nice of the Starks to put a chain around my neck to!” Jaime grinned at her, and she pulled herself away from the light to hide her sudden smile. 

“What were you doing?” She asked after regaining her composure.  
“Men fight, it happens.” Jaime tugged at his chain uncomfortably.  
“Men fight for reasons you know this better than I do.” Brienne responded.  
Jaime glared up at the candle; his eyes squinted at the little light as he searched for Brienne’s eyes but found he couldn’t quite make them out.  
“I didn’t like how he spoke.”  
Brienne snorted.

“They all speak like that, they’re wildlings Jaime.” Brienne said.  
Jaime paused; he hesitated over his next words.

‘Fuck it’ He thought

“-of you, I didn’t like how he spoke about you.” 

You didn’t need a candle to know that Brienne was flustered; the slight receding of the candle was proof enough. 

“Just because he spoke of me doesn’t give you the right to respond with violence Jaime.” She finally said.  
His eyes narrowed and he was suddenly on his feet.  
“Do you know how he spoke about you?! Like you were some fucking bear, like some foul beast that needed to be tam-“

“I’m used to it! You think I don’t know how they all speak about me! They’ve done it all my life, it’s just a change of scenery and a few different faces but the words are the same!” Brienne was yelling.

Jaime pushed against the bars pressing his face against the cold metal so that he could make out her features.  
“I know what it’s like. I’ve lived with this all my life- Brienne the Beauty they called me, so ugly that nobody could possibly love me, and they were right. I am ugly, but I am who I am, anyone who doesn’t like that can fuck off.”

“Brienne.” Jaime mumbled, he brought his good hand up to her face startling her. 

He brushed his thumb against her cheek tenderly; he traced a scar up to where a stray hair lay across her face and then tucked it against her ear. 

“They were wrong about one of those things, there is somebody that loves you.” 

He brought his golden hand out the cage and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her towards him.  
“  
And it isn’t just the Wildling.”  
And he kissed her.


End file.
